supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Six Times Six On Six Times Six
Chapter 1: Get in the making! Stacie and her gang are the Todaroture headquarters. “OK, here’s how it’s gonna work. Because of Sophie’s uncle and his Luxray, we have gotten in deep s***.” Stacie said. “However, Jared Rose battled Jade 40 times, in every battle Jade won a perfect battle, however, Jared Rose got to memorize the moves, abilities, nicknames, and kind of Pokémon.” “That family of n****s! They gotta look forward to when I get a badge from them!” Pietro said. “That won’t take long. Anything for my brother.” Stacie said. “Go, Alakazam, use Teleport on Pietro and teleport to near Jade’s dad in Jade’s dad’s gym, then teleport back to the headquarters without Pietro!” Stacie said, throwing a Poké ball, the ball opened, Alakazam came out, and used Teleport with Pietro to send them to the Joe’s gym. Then, Alakazam used Teleport without bringing Pietro, back to the headquarters. The gym’s walls and floors are mostly black, some green. Pietro comes in the room in with Jade’s parents in the gym. “There you are! I don’t plan on leaving this gym without a badge!” Pietro said. “Yeah, right! I can’t wait to blast the s*** out of your a**!” Joe said. “Wait a minute… are you Jade’s dad?” Pietro asked. “Yes.” Joe said. “And I’m Jade’s mother! I will serve as the judge!” LaToya said. “Well, your daughter beat the s*** out of my team because they cheated!” Pietro said. “Bring it on!” Joe said. “Alright, this battle between our Gym Leader Joe and Pietro from Montana will now begin!” LaToya said. “Go! Calaconda!” Joe said, throwing a Poké ball and Calaconda came out. Pietro is unsettled by the Calaconda. “Go! Tyranitar!” He said, throwing his own Poké ball. The ball opened, and Tyranitar came out. “Alright, Calaconda! Use Iron Bullet to beat the s*** out of this b*****d’s pain-in-the-a** Tyranitar!” Joe commanded. Calaconda spits out multiple iron balls, enough to knock out Pietro’s Tyranitar. “Alright, Tyranitar, use-” Pietro tried to finish speaking, was interrupted by… “Tyranitar is unable to battle! Calaconda wins!” LaToya said. “Hey! That’s b***shit! You can’t do that!” Pietro said. “Calaconda was quick to win without foul play!” LaToya said. “SEND OUT ANOTHER POKÉMON, IDIOT!” “Fair enough, Stoutland, go!” Pietro said, throwing a Poké ball and Stoutland came out. “Use Aura Sphere!” Joe commanded. “Aura Sphere, what the f***?” Pietro said. Calaconda uses Aura Sphere on Stoutland, knocking it out in one hit. “F*** you!” Pietro said. “Stoutland is unable to battle! Calaconda is the winner!” LaToya said. “F*** you b***h!” Pietro said. “Go, Krookodile!” He said, throwing a Poké ball and Krookodile came out. “This will be easy as apple pie! Calaconda, U-Turn!” He said. Calaconda uses U-Turn on Krookodile, returned to its Poké ball, then threw another one, the Pokémon that came out of the Poké ball is a Mechatross, an evolved form of Skarmory. “What the h*** is that?” Pietro asked. “It’s a Mechatross, and it’s gonna eat you up.” LaToya said. “Yeah, OK! Krookodile, use Earthquake!” Pietro said. Krookodile uses Earthquake, but no effect. “Mechatross is immune to Earthquake, idiot! Mechatross, Extreme Speed!” Joe said, Mechatross uses Extreme Speed, knocking out Krookodile in one hit. “Krookodile is unable to battle! Mechatross wins! Gym Leader Joe wins the perfect battle, Pietro will lose.” LaToya said. “What? Motherf***er! W****!” Pietro said. “You’re never gonna get a badge from this gym, probably.” Joe said. “I’m going to the office in the room.” He does so. “I’ll follow!” LaToya said, she does so. Pietro follows them without announcement. There are a lot of devices playing the same live video from the Todaroture headquarters. In the video, Gadadhara Bobbalu is in the office alone, with Jared Rose on his phone on speaker. “This is Gadadhara, a person who has experience, and has written more than 1,000 books.” Stacie said. “OK, let me tell you the first Pokémon. Bouncer is the nickname.” Jared said. “Bouncerit? OK, Bouncerit… uhhh… Bouncerit… V-A-M-S-U-I-T. Bouncerit!” Gadadhara types Vamsuit on the spot for Bouncer. “It's a Hyperiflet.” Jared said. “Hyperiflet? OK, Hyperiflet. E-B-A-A-A-A-A-A. Hyperiflet!” Gadadhara said. Instead of Hyperiflet, Gadadhara types Ebaaaaaa. “It’s a Psychic type.” Jared said. “Psychicit? OK, Z-K-T. Psychicit!” Gadadhara puts “Zkt”. “Her ability is Magic Bounce.” Jared said. “Magic Bounce, is that was the nickname is based on it? OK, Magic Bounce, Magic Bounce… N-E-E-E… E. And Bounceit… P-A-N-Z-I-T. Magic Bounce!” Gadadhara puts “Neeee Panzit.” “Its first move is Ice Block.” Jared said. “Ice Block? A simple ice cube-it? OK, A-B-E-L-U-Q. Ice Block” Gadadhara puts “Abeluq.” “Its second move is Psycho Chase.” Jared said. “Psycho Chase? OK, easy as pie, Psycho Chase. Psycho Chase… uhhh… Z-A-G-U-S-I-X. Psycho Chase!” Gadadhara puts “Zagusix”. “Its third move is Cosmic Power.” Jared said. “Cosmic Powerit? OK, it’s a Cosmic Powerit… Uhhh… S-I-I-I-I… Cosmic! Powerit? OK, B-E-O-A-R-I-T. Cosmic Powerit!” Gadadhara puts “Siiii Beoarit.” “It's fourth move is Mirror Blast.” Jared said. “Mirror Blast? M… Uhhh, uhhh… E-E-E… E! Blast? OK, P… Uhhh… I-Z! Mirror Blast!” Gadadhara puts “Meeee Piz”. “The next Pokémon is Mega Firey.” Jared said. “Mega Firey?” Gadadhara said. “OK, Mega Firey, Mega Firey… Uhhh… M-A-K-I-V-A-R-A. Mega Firey!” Gadadhara puts “Makivara”. “The kind is Torflamine.” Jared said.” “Torflamine-it? OK, T… Uhhh… OK, it’s a Torflamine-it… Uhhh… U-V-A-M-A-N-I, uh T. Torflamine-it!” Gadadhara said, he puts “Uvamanit”. “The first move is Flamethrower.” Jared said. “Flamethrower? V-E-M… Uhhh… H-O-U-R. Flamethrower!” He puts “Vemhour.” “The second move is Zap Cannon.” Jared said. “Zap Cannon? Gadadhara said. OK, Zap Cannon, uhhh… S-E-X-E-E-E… E! Zap Cannon!” Gadadhara said, he put “Sexeeee”. When he was done making the guide for the whole team, Stacie arrives. “Time to publish to the wiki.” Gadadhara said. He does so. He publishes the guide to the Todaroture Wiki. Stacie enters the room. “Hey, Gadadhara!” Stacie said. “Hey, Stacie!” Gadadhara said. “What’cha doin?” Stacie asked. “I’ll tell ya what I did. I published the guide to the Todaroture Wiki.” “Can I see it?” Stacie said. “Of course you can!” Pietro said. Stacie sees it. Here’s what the guide reads in a table. Key: Nickname, Pokémon kind, Type, Ability, Move 1, Move 2, Move 3, and Move 4. Vamsuit, Ebaaaaaa, Zkt, Abeluq, Zagusix, Siiii Beoarit, Meeee Piz. Makivara, Uvamanit, Vemhour, Sexeeee, Kamit Paz, Sesen Kez. Biiiiiiiiiiiii, Tasena, Tadopam, Esbem, Sarbam, Vamvawer. Zanatoren, Sykonin, Urekin, Tondo, Ezbim, Sanama Bez. Azolt, Hadago, Dakpos, Fokopes, Ethbawa, Treaaaaa. Unmeka, Matulafo, Suuuuuuu, Erabolet, Lafbled, Matadren. Stacie’s face turns red. “GADADHARA! ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?! THAT’S JUST B***SHIT GIBBERISH!” Stacie said. “Wait a minute, I forgot about my brother.” Alakazam, take Pietro from where he is, to back to the office.” Stacie throws a Poké ball, Alakazam comes out, teleports to the office in Joe’s gym, then teleports back with Pietro. “Pietro, did you get the badge?” Stacie said. “Not even close to close.” Pietro said. “Well, you have to see this.” Stacie said. “What? Who made this?” Pietro said. “Gadadhara Bobbalu.” Stacie said. Pietro sees it. “What is this junk?” Pietro said. “Gadadhara, why would you do that?” He asked Gadadhara. Chapter 2: Exit the terrible writer, enter the cool named dude A male 20-year old arrives at the office. “Hey there.” He said. “What are you doing here?” Stacie asked. “I can help.” The 20-year old said. “He sounds like an alternate rock singer from the ‘90s! Of course you can help us!” Stacie said. “Now, what’s your name?” She asked. “Clinton Bill.” The 20-year old said. “Clinton Bill?” Stacie said. “That’s the 42nd US president!” Pietro said. “No, my first name is Clinton and my second name is Bill.” Clinton Bill said. “You can’t be serious.” Gadadhara said. “I’m tellin’ you man-” Clinton said. “OK, OK, I believe you!” Stacie said. “OK.” Clinton said. “How dare you do this do us? Why would you do that?” Stacie asked Gadadhara. “You calm down.” Gadadhara said. “Get the f*** out of this office.” Stacie said. “I help out a lot of your allies, you know!” Gadadhara said. “You better believe it doesn’t mean it’s OK to screw the f*** up on the f***ing guide to the team of the grass n****, get the f*** out of this office and out of the whole entire f***ing building.” Stacie said. Stacie sighs. “What’s wrong?” Clinton said. “Clinton Bill, I’m so sorry, I should’ve let you write the f***ing guide to the black c***’s team. NOT THIS PHONY WASTE OF MANAGEMENT WHO SPELLED SUIT INSTEAD OF BOUNCER, SIX INSTEAD OF PSYCHO CHASE, HOUR INSTEAD OF FLAMETHROWER, AND SEXY INSTEAD OF ZAP CANNON!” Stacie said. Chapter 3: What’cha b****in’ about now? Krystyna Halles, Stacie Todaro, Pietro Todaro, Clinton Bill, John Cin, and Pete Plot are in the office. “Krystyna, Stacie, Clinton, Mr. Cin, and Mr. Plot, all of you there! Watch this video!” Pietro said. The other five see the video. An invisible Todaroture camera is in Jade’s car, which stops at a mansion. “OK, we’re here, get out!” Jade said. “The driver is a F***ING POKÉMON TRAINER? REALLY?” Mr. Plot said. Stacie sees the mansion. “Oh no…” Stacie quietly said. “What?” Mr. Cin asked. “Just wait…” Stacie said. Igor rings the doorbell. The person who answers is… Brittany Soler. “Ugh. It’s Brittany Loser.” Krystyna said. “Another c*** dressed in green and black!” Mr. Plot said. “A four-eyed fire crotch? Are you kidding me?” Pietro said. “Uh, most notched collar tops are long sleeve, that’s a short sleeve. most hoodies are long sleeve, I see 75% of the driver’s uncovered arms. And she wears a baseball cap backwards.” Clinton Bill said Now the gang of five is in the mansion. The villainous gang sees a 22-year old man in the video. “Who’s that?” Clinton Bill said. “Probably her husband.” Stacie said. “Grrr…” Krystyna said. “How about a traditional 6 times 6 on 6 times 6 battle?” Mr. Cin said. “I’d f*** with it! I’d rather imposter Mrs. Loser than the blackest brutal b****a**!” Mr. Plot said. “Alakazam, go!” Stacie said, throwing Alakazam’s Poké ball, the ball opens, Alakazam comes out. “Are you a Pokémon trainer?” Clinton Bill said. “You know very well.” Mr. Plot said. “Never mind the stupid Samo mansion; Alakazam, teleport us to the Soler mansion!” Stacie commanded. “You mean the Loser mansion?” Krystyna said. “Whatever!” Stacie said. The six villains are teleported to the Soler mansion. “Hey Brittany! Look at how this motherf***er spelled Zap Cannon!” Jade said, she shows Brittany Soler on a phone. “This is a f***ing disaster… First Tellyznphonezfor, now Gadadhara…” Stacie said. “He doesn’t even know how to spell correctly, even for us…” Krystyna said. “Who said that?” Reicheru said. She sees six more humans. “How the f*** did you get in here?” “Hey. Are you Rachael the Ghost Girl?” Clinton said. “Eh, good enough.” Reicheru said. “I’m Reicheru the Yokai Spirit.” “I’m Sophie the Otter!” Sophie said. “Hey, Sophie. It’s me, Clinton Bill. Otters don’t talk.” Clinton said. “They do apparently, and Reicheru, SPEAK ENGLISH!” Mr. Plot said. “I gotta feeling somebody wants some a** whoopin’!” Kenneth Chisholm said. “Yeah, good luck with that.” Stacie said. “Oh yeah?” Kenneth said, he has a Poké ball! “Blowout, let’s go!” He throws the Poké ball, the ball opens, the Pokémon that comes out is a Lopunny. Stacie, Pietro, Krystyna, Mr. Cin, Mr. Plot, and Clinton Bill laugh like crazy. “Mega evolve…” Kenneth said. Blowout does so. “Use Fake Out on one of the six.” He commanded. Blowout does so. She uses it on Pietro. “Pietro, what happened?” Stacie said. “I think Pietro flinched.” Mr. Cin said. “Uh, I see Brittany Soler and Jade’s arms.” Clinton said. “Jade, what the h*** are you doing in this mansion? One of my students has allergies to polyester!” Mr. Plot said. “First of all, you’re not even a teacher, and second of all, Mega Firey, go!” Jade said, throwing Mega Firey’s Poké ball, which a Torflamine comes out of. “Well, I was a teacher!” Mr. Plot said. “Shut up!” Brittany said to Mr. Plot. “Go, Mainframe!” She said again, she threw a Poké ball, a white flash came out, it was a Porygon-Z. “I’m not scared…” Mr. Plot said. “Use double Zap Cannon!” Brittany and Jade said simultaneously to their Pokémon. “WTF neither Pokémon is even an Electric-type!” Pietro said. Mainframe uses Zap Cannon on Clinton Bill, Mega Firey uses Zap Cannon on Mr. Plot. “Alright, go Cherrim, use Aromatherapy!” Pietro said, he throws the Poké ball with Cherrim in it. “Use Aromatherapy on Mr. Plot and Clinton Bill.” Pietro commanded. Cherrim does so. The villains look at Blowout’s appearance which seems to be delicate. “Doesn’t look like a threat at all to me…” Mr. Cin said. “Oh yeah?” Kenneth said. “Use Power-Up Punch on each villain, Blowout!” He commanded. The six villains run away, however Blowout chases them. The villains enter a room. Chapter 4: Imma kick yo a** The six villains are in the room. Brittany Soler comes in the room with two cymbals, clashes them, then leaves. The impact of cymbals SFX unsettles the six villains. Then, the room elevates down. Outside of the room… “Get in there, Blowout.” Kenneth said. He returns the Lopunny into the Poké ball. He throws the Poké ball into the room, Blowout comes back out of the Poké ball. Brittany throws another Poké ball in the room, the Pokémon that comes out of the ball is a Lucario. In the room, there is also three speaker boxes. “Alright, the battle between Megameta & Blowout challenging the six villains shall now begin.” The low-pitched speaker box said, the voice actor of the box is Kenneth Chisholm. “Megameta, mega evolve.” A speaker box said. The voice actor of that speaker box is Brittany Soler. Megameta does so. “Uh, the Pokémon is Brittany Soler’s, not yours.” Clinton said. “Clinton Bill, shut up.” Brittany Soler’s speaker box said. “Blowout, use Power-Up Punch on each villain!” A third speaker box said. The speaker box’s voice actor is Kenneth Chisholm. Blowout does so, first on Stacie Todaro, then on Pietro Todaro, then on Krystyna Halles, then on John Cin, then on Pete Plot, then on Clinton Bill. “Alright Megameta, now you use Power-Up Punch on each villain!” Brittany Soler’s speaker box said. Metamega does so, first on John Cin, then on Krystyna Halles, then on Pietro Todaro, then on Stacie Todaro, then on Pete Plot, then on Clinton Bill. “OK, that’s enough!” Stacie said. “Go Alakazam, use Teleport on all of us!” She said again, throwing Alakazam’s Poké ball and Alakazam came out. Alakazam does use Teleport on the six villains. They teleport to outside the mansion. However, the beam-spitting teleportation device spits out seven beams, which teleports the villains and Alakazam back into the fighting room. “Alakazam, how dare you do that?” Stacie said. “That’s wasn’t your Alakazam, you idiot. That was our Beam-Spitting Teleportation Device. The BSTD teleported your chaos a**es back into this room.” The low-pitched speaker box said, then it laughs menacingly. Then, another Poké ball falls into the room, it’s a Heatran. “ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?!?!” Mr. Cin said. “LavaMace, use Magma Storm!” The Brittany Soler speaker box said. “LavaMace? Wait until I hit you with a lava mace!” Pietro said. Now there’s a maelstrom a fire in the room. It doesn’t damage the room. “There’s no escaping now!” The Brittany Soler speaker box said. Another rising sun patterned Poké ball falls into the room, the ball opens, the Pokémon is an Espeon, Hinomaru. Hinomaru transforms into his human form, and immediately takes off his coat and button-up shirt. “Put your clothes back on!” Mr. Plot shouted with a stern voice, Hinomaru was described as being built like Levi from Attack on Titan, muscular but still on the small side. "No, old man, it's hot." He said Hinomaru lifts each and every villain in the room with his psychic powers. "Bravo, Hinomaru." A voice said. Reicheru appeared out of the shadows and Hinomaru then threw them to a wall, his tail moved towards his waist, and he looked at her. "Hey, Reich!" Sophie kindly greeted Reicheru. Brittany got up and looked at the Espeon-man hybrid, he turn his head towards her, his look was vicious. Except for the forehead gem, the split tail, lilac hair, and the psychic abilities, he could of been a normal man, except, he wasn't human, but an actual Pokemon, an Espeon, Eevee's Psychic-Type evolution. "You think you are a bada**?" She hissed at him. "Yeah, wanna watch?" Hinomaru said as he lifted Mr. Cin up with his psychic powers. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165